The Right Side?
by The Polix
Summary: She was pretty normal, as normal as an orphan could get, then a handsome stranger named Luke takes her into a world of monsters and gods. Loyalties will be tested when she discovers secrets and her own hidden past. Now she will have to pick sides. Set just before the beginning of the last Olympian. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

(I think that's how I should start it, because that's the way they do it in books right?) Anyway, I'm writing this because ... Oops! I guess I should start at the beginning.

My name's Rory Smith (well, my first name is actually Aurora but I think that's too girly so I call myself Rory) and I'm fifteen years old. I have bright blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes.

I've been in care homes for as long as I can remember. As a baby I was dropped off at an orphanage with a note saying 'My name is Aurora. Please look after me.' Ha! Great parenting!

I stayed at the orphanage until I was six. Then I had to leave. The reason being? I had got chucked out of all the primary schools in the area. Quite a feat, I know. I had to leave everything I had ever known. Just pack my bag and leave all my loved ones (there weren't that many though).

Yeah, being left at an orphanage sucked but I didn't know my parents so I didn't take it personally, but leaving everyone I grew up with, the people who were there to tell me everything's fine? It was like a bit of my heart had been wrenched out.

That was the start of it, the constant feeling of abandonment and hurt that constantly followed me around.

My second care home was very different. I was bullied and over looked all the time. When I eventually made some friends? I just got kicked out. That was the last blow. I cover myself with a concrete wall no one could pierce. When I felt that I had become too attached to a place I would run away or get myself kicked out. No one would realise because I would always be grinning and making jokes. It was like a cover I could hide under, to leave my true feelings inside. That's just the way I was. Three months ago I was transferred to a new care home in San Francisco and a new boarding school called Evergreen high.

Everything was going fine until yesterday. It was almost end of term and the first trip of the holidays was coming up. It was a 'fun' biology trip to the local museum to look at an exhibition on human evolution. To be blunt I couldn't care less but I didn't want to be kicked out now. I thought I could at least make it to the end of term because getting into a new school at this time of year was not fun. You see I don't really have that great of a record when it comes to school trips but I'm not gonna mention the things that may have happened last time like the aquarium incident with the hammer... and the piranhas.

Anyway, that's beside the point. On the day of the trip I got up early, I did this quite a lot to see the sun rise on the roof. It was like my own space where I could just be.

I went back to the dorm after watching the sun go up and got dressed in skinny jeans, old green converses and a plain white T-shirt with my name on the back in bold black capitals. I carefully tip-toed to my bedside table, careful not to wake the other girls up, and grabbed a hair band before tying up my long hair in a messy ponytail. I was on good terms with everybody but not particularly close to anybody.

At breakfast I sat down with a girl called Sophie, I wasn't really listening to her conversation with her friends, I really wasn't interested in celebrity gossip or debates about who was the fittest boy in our year. The only real reason I sat with Sophie and her friends was because I wanted to hear school gossip and secrets, by sitting with them I could know about almost everybody and had dirt on mist of them too. I wasn't some gossip monger, I never used the info but it was always good knowing, to have the upper hand.

After breakfast we filled onto a small coach which took us to the museum. As far as I could see the museum was empty except for us. The teacher went to the first display and started explaining it to us. I was daydreaming while the teacher droned on about stuff I couldn't be bothered with when something caught my eye. I wandered towards it, no one noticed. The class moved onto the next display but I went towards the one that caught my eye.

The display had fake snow and there was something about Eskimos but that wasn't what caught my eye. It was the wax Eskimo (or so I assumed it was wax) he was holding a large iron club. That's odd I thought.

Then suddenly the Eskimo moved. He ripped of his clothing to reveal leather armour underneath. He appeared to have grown to about eight foot and he raised his heavily tattooed arm and smashed the glass with his club. I was standing five meters away, frozen in shock. Then from behind me I heard someone shout "MOVE!" I dived out of the way just in time.

A young man (holding a sword?) suddenly jumped out from behind me and started to engage combat with the Eskimo (although at this point I highly doubted he was actually an Eskimo). The man dodged and blocked every swing of the club perfectly. The man, whoever he was, obviously had training. I had managed to crawl to the wall and was leaning against while watching the fight in front of me. Soon the young man managed to get close to the Eskimo and thrust his sword through the Eskimo.

Then the Eskimo exploded into to a sort of disgusting yellow powder. He was panting heavily. His sword was made out of two metals, steel and another metal I didn't recognise. He turned towards me, his blue eyes fixed on me. He had blonde hair and handsome face apart from a scar, which ran along his face, if I had to take a guess I would say he was around twenty. He held his and out to me and I accepted, he pulled me up and then said "Hi, I'm Luke."


	2. Chapter 2

Unsure of what to do just said "I'm Rory"

Luke seemed rather unnerved by the fact that I was just staring at him. He then seemed to snap out of his daze and said "You need to come with me quickly, you're in danger."

This brought my mind back to the present. "Slooooow! Firstly what the hell was that! It exploded! You have a sword! You killed it! And why the hell am I in danger?"

Luke seemed a little exasperated as he replied "Okay if I explain you'll come? Deal? Swear on the Styx."

Then next few words I said were possibly the most stupid I have ever said "Okay I swear on the Styx that I'll come if you explain." In my defence I am really curious, wasn't listening and didn't know what the Styx was and how big a deal that was.

"You've heard of the Greek gods right? You know Zeus, Hera right?" He continued at my nod, "Well they exist,"

"Yeah and let me guess you're a god?" I said sarcastically.

"No," he said with a surprising about of bitterness. A shadow crossed his face "But I'm the son of one." I would have loved to say 'As if!' but the look on Luke's face was genuine, this was defiantly a sore spot for Luke. I let him continue "Remember in the ancient tales, that's what they did most, go to earth and have kids with mortals. Demi-gods. Kids like me, me and ... you."

I managed to choke out a little "Really?"

Luke seemed slightly distracted and said "Now come and I can prove it."

For some reason I was compelled to do as he asked. I followed him out of the museum.

Luke took me to a black car and told me to get in. This is what I thought 'Oh S***, I'm being kidnapped'

He took me to the docks where we got on to a huge cruise ship. 'Princess Andromeda' was painted on the side. I almost screamed when we got on. There monsters everywhere, yes the sort in the Greek myths. All of them scurried out of the way when they saw Luke, obviously he was in charge. He took me to a private cabin.

Now there was doubt, what Luke said was true.

"You can stay here. I work for the Kronos, the father of the Gods, Lord of Time. We are at war. Against the gods, they abandoned us, left us to fend for ourselves, against monsters. Sometimes they don't even claim us as their children. Kronos can lead us into a new age. We can overthrow the gods like they did to their parents. Follow us, I think you will be a useful asset."

Luke's speech had brought up all the feelings of abandonment, all the feelings that I had buried. Then they replaced, by a rage and a lust for revenge.

I said, grim faced "Even if I didn't want to, which I really do, I would owe it to you for saving me, I want to join you." I have never been so sure of anything.

He then took me to an armoury of sorts, manned by two giant one-eyed monsters, Luke told me they where Cyclopes. I got some fitting amour and a bronze sword. Then we had a lunch of sorts. Then Luke said he would teach me to fight.

"And why on earth would I need to do that"

Luke looked at me like I asked him what colour the sky was "How are you going to defend yourself, I thought this morning proved that?" he said raising an eyebrow.

I looked at the ground rather sheepishly, and then we started to spar. I could have sworn that the next day I would be black with bruises. As we fought we spoke and exchanged some facts about our lives, I learned that he full name was Luke Castellan and that his father was Hermes. I told him my last name and a couple of facts about my life, he seemed to know that I lived in orphanages and care homes. I have never trusted anyone ever as much as I did Luke, and I know that is foolish but I did, but I grew suspicious. I don't think that Luke and I met by accident as much he passed it off as an accident.

Luke explained the mist to me and lots more aspects of demigod life.

As the sun set Luke put his sword in it's sheath and said "That's enough for today. You did really well for a beginner."

Sighing he took something out of his pocket. It was a tattered old diary.

"Here use this I wrote in it once but nothing much after that. It's good to get your story down on paper. And read the stories in the back, it used to belong to a demigod god called Halcyon Green*****,"

Smiling I said thanks before going off to my Cabin.

So that is why I am writing this.

But, anyway I read the stories in the back. It only made my blood boil with anger at the unfairness of the gods.

I went to sleep not feeling hungry anymore.

Now it's morning and I'm writing this before I hurry to breakfast. I slightly regret not having supper. Then I'm going to do more sparring with Luke. I have 24 bruises from yesterday. I'm not quite as enthusiastic as last time.

Signing off,

Rory

***This bit is no longer part of the diary***

The girl put down the diary, unaware that she would never touch it again.

*** This is from demigod diaries. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**6 hours before- Princess Andomeda**

_Luke entered the room and bowed down before a giant golden sarcophagus. To an outsider he might of looked like he was part of a strange cult but anybody (or monster) on the ship knew that inside here was, gaining a form, was one of the most powerful beings in existence, Kronos._

_A voice spoke, a voice like Hades's worst nightmare, like evil itself, "What news of the girl?"_

_Luke replied, still on the floor, "Good news, the very best My Lord"_

"_Well" snapped the voice impatiently._

"_She is on board, she trusts me and already shows skill that, with a little training, will rival Jackson's. I have also given her a diary with certain enchantments, what she writes, I read."_

"_Good, this makes up for your incompetence last time. Yes, indeed, she will be the one in the prophesy and she will lead us into a new golden age. Luke you are dismissed." The voice said, with a far away voice, as if it were contemplating something, something malevolent._

**12 hours before present time- Poseidon's palace**

_Poseidon was pacing very quickly up and down his throne room. He was barely managing to contain his anger. In the morning there was bound to be reports of hurricanes and tidal waves along the west-coast of America._

_Why did she trust the boy so easily, was she like Zeus who fell for every beautiful girl he saw? He screamed out his rage. Had it not been underwater it would have echoed though the whole palace. The bloody girl, she swore on the Styx to follow him to satisfy some ill-fated curiosity. How could she be so stupid? Now, the gods-damned girl was following the boy to the gods-damned ship where he was out of his reach._

_He thought, not totally out of his reach. 'May this be a lesson to the girl' he thought before in the heat of his rage screaming out "I curse you, Aurora Smith, I curse you! Should your flesh ever come in contact with water of any kind may it burn like the fires of Hades! With all the rage in my body I curse you!" he said with finality. _

**Present- Princess Andromeda**

After putting the diary on the bed-side table Rory rummaged through the draws of a cupboard opposite the bed to find some clothes. Oddly enough, she found her own clothes from yesterday, all clean and folded neatly. Rory shrugged and slipped them on before again rummaging through the draws to find a hairbrush and a mirror. She found the hairbrush, it was a rather horrible brush that tugged at your hair but at least it got the knots out.

Then Rory saw the back of a mirror, it was beautiful, intricately caved with patterns, it appeared to be made out of ivory. She picked it up and screamed and dropped it. Breathing heavily she picked the mirror up again. To her horror she saw that the side of her left cheek was red and a scar was there bleeding gently. It was no ordinary scar no, this scar was in the shape of a trident, she growled, Poseidon's symbol. But before she became too angry she noticed that it wasn't hurting.

Rory decided to go and find Luke. Her stomach grumbled. She would go and find Luke after a detour to the dining room.

Rory found Luke on top deck (which was a sort of practice arena). "Hey, hey Luke!" she called, waving her arms about trying to get his attention.

"Uh-huh" he said distractedly.

"Luke!"

"Yeh" he said back still not looking.

"LUKE!"

He finally looked up at me "Whoa, no need to sho..." he died off when he saw my cheek. "What the hell happened?" He said darkly.

"I was kinda hopin' you'd know"

After she told him all she know, he looked her in the eye "It's a curse. I don't know what it will do but I'm not gonna lie. It won't be nice. You wouldn't have happened to piss of a tanned guy with black hair and green eyes and time recently?"

"What? No!" She said indignantly.

"Just a thought. I assume you can guess who gave you that mark?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said grimly, "Poseidon, God of the stupid seas and annoying earthquakes."

Luke nodded. Feeling thirsty, Rory grabbed a bottle of water from a near-by table and took a sip. It was though she was drinking liquid fire. She grabbed her throat and spat it out. This was a mistake. As soon as it came in contact with her skin it burned like acid. She cried out in pain. The water was sizzling and producing smoke. It soon evaporated off.

Rory was on her knees, sobbing quietly. "I'm guessing this is the curse." she said quietly. Luke gave her a hand up.

"Let's do something to take our minds of this, eh? Now have you ever studied ancient Greek?"

An hour later Rory was frowning. She found reading English very hard, after all she had dyslexia, even though Greek was easier, she found it came to her naturally, it was still hard. She looked at what she had just translated, 'The gladiator ate the Lion'. She was pretty sure that wasn't right.

Luke sighed, "You've got the nominative and accusative cases wrong." He then corrected her mistake. A boy with an eye missing came up, sword drawn and whispered something in Luke's ear. Luke looked alarmed and got up and drew his sword.

"What?" I asked, slightly surprised at Luke's actions.

"Nothing. Stay here. Don't move until I come and get you." Rory knew something was up, she eyed the boys suspiciously before the left together.

Rory did not do what Luke said. This, to her, was the perfect time to go exploring. She wondered through the ship occasionally passing monsters, who would growl at her. She came to the edge of the ship and stared into the water below. It looked dark and ominous. There was a slight breeze it was quite nice in her face. Cooling after the water incident.

Rory was enjoying this moment of peace when someone came barrelling into her, and themselves of the ship. Dragging Rory with them. To her horror and surprise, she saw the boat blow up behind her. "NOOO!" she screamed.

It was only when she hit the water that Rory remembered Poseidon's curse. It was pain as she had never experienced before. Then thousand times worse than the incident with the water bottle. It was as if she someone had covered her skin with iron rods that had just been in the fire for an hour. It was only moment before she could no longer take the pain and she blacked out.

**AN: Sorry bit of an evil cliff hanger. Plz R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: URGENT! There is a slight diversion from what happened in the last book. Kronos has not fully gained a form yet. And Percy will not go to Poseidon's palace after blowing up the ship either. Thank- you! Enjoy!**

**Poseidon's Palace**

Poseidon had cooled down from his rage yesterday and was almost beginning to regret his actions. Then he sensed a commotion somewhere in his domain. To his shock he discovered someone had blown up Luke's ship and to hid horror he saw a girl's body floating down unconscious. He knew immediately that he had to remove the curse and so he did. He took one last glance at the girl before returning to look at battle plans for Oceanus.

**With Percy**

Percy had taken the girl because she hadn't immediately attacked him which meant there was still hope for her. Instead of being brainwashed into to hating the gods. Admittedly her back was turned but her sword wasn't drawn. She also didn't seem to realise the boat was about to blow. So he decided to take the girl with her. But as soon as they touched the water the girl started thrashing madly for about five seconds until she suddenly stopped. The blonde then started falling. Seeing her closed eyes and realizing she was unconscious, he darted down to get her. He dragged her all the way back to camp half-blood, with the help of a few hippocampi.

Panting, as he dragged the girl onto the beach something hit him, and it hit him hard.

Beckendorf, Charles Beckendorf was... dead.

He collapsed. The look-out, Connor Stoll, saw Percy and a stranger with him. For a second he wondered who she was, then he realised two things; Percy and the stranger were both unconscious and Beckendorf wasn't there. He ran off to the Chiron.

**Aurora's dream (her POV)**

There was fog all around me. Fog so thick I couldn't see two meters in front of me. But it wasn't normal fog; it was fog as black as Tartarus. Then a voice boomed around me, a horrible bone-chilling voice that had me in Goosebumps, suddenly aware of how chilly it was. "My forces have scattered but you have done well, young one. You have infiltrated the Camp of the Half-Blood children. Pretend you kidnapped by Luke and forced to join him. Pretend to hate him. Gain the half-bloods trust. Then you can tell me what their plans. Yes, you will make a good spy. The sea god," the voice said with contempt, "removed the curse as soon as you were on camp ground. He did not want them to know he cursed you. Do not fail me."

Then the voice was god. I knew, somehow knew that it was the voice of Kronos.

**Camp 3****rd**** POV**

Percy and the girl were placed in the big house while some Apollo camper's attended to the injuries that had got from the blast. Annabeth rushed in to the infirmary as soon as she heard that Percy was back. She went to Percy's bed and examining him while holding his hand, he was mainly fine with a couple of scratches. When she was sure he was fine she looked at the bed next to him expecting to see Beckendorf but was surprised to see a pretty blonde girl. She was not a camper. Percy must have brought her but why? Annabeth was almost jealous.

Then Chiron came in and she was wrenched away from her thoughts. When he caught sight of the girl he looked alarmed but quickly rearranged his expression. "What?" Annabeth asked. She was curious as to what made Chiron do that.

"Nothing" He said in a voice that could only mean it was something very important.

**Next day**

Percy awoke to see Annabeth feeding him a tiny cube of ambrosia. It tasted of his mom's blue cookies. He smiled at Annabeth "How are you feeling? You've been unconscious since we found you yesterday."

"I'm good."

"Who is the girl?"

"I don't know really, she's a demigod but she was on the ship and she didn't seem to want to attack me so I thought I could bring her here? Zeus knows we need more campers."

"So you just decided to kidnap a possibly dangerous demigod because she didn't seem to want to attack you? By any chance was her back turned?"

Percy looked embarrassed "Well... her sword wasn't drawn."

Annabeth sighed and turned to the Apollo camper who was tending the girl, "Will, please can you assign some guards to watch her fulltime."

"Yup" he said before looking at his charge with a new wariness in his eye.

Then Annabeth turned back to Percy "Where is Beckendorf?" she asked attentively.

Pain filled Percy's eyes and he gulped "He... he, he sacrificed himself"

Tears filled Annabeth eyes as she clamped her hand over mouth.

"I think that's why I brought back the girl, Beckendorf, he, you know, so I thought I could save someone else, to make up for Beckendorf"

Silence filled the room. Then Annabeth got up and left.

Five minutes later Percy heard shouts of "No! Not Charlie!" followed by crying. Percy knew that they could only be from Silena, Beckendorf's girlfriend.

The camp was almost totally silent that night. No campfire. No laughter. No singing. Just silence. Percy turned over and into the realm of Morpheus.

The next day Percy moved back into his cabin. He didn't want breakfast. To have to face all the other campers. He went straight to the arena where he was covered head to foot in licks from Mrs O'Leary. He spent the day killing dummies.

Then at about noon, Lee Fletcher, entered the arena, running. "Quick, quick come!" he gasped.

"What?" Percy asked, surprised. Usually no one disturbed him when he was in the arena for fear they would find themselves at the wrong end of the weapon Percy was holding.

"It's the girl she's awake."

**Five minutes before**

Rory blinked, slowly she opened her eyes. She saw two fully armed Greek soldiers. Obviously people who were guarding her.

"Quick!" one said to the other, "She's awake, go get Chiron!"

Rory decided to play this as the scared and clueless girl. She would gain their trust while feeding information to Kronos, just as Kronos had said. She was in the perfect place to ensure the gods downfall. Inside, she was smiling, outside she was a scared girl. "Wher- uhh-where am-m I?" she asked the guard.

The guard looked slightly vary of her but said "You're at camp half-blood."

Noticing that the girl was shaking the guard continued "It's okay, you safe with us."

Then a centaur came through the doors "I'm Chiron, who are you?" he asked gently.

"Chiron, the trainer of heroes" the girl breathed.

"Yes, now I ask again who are you?" He said a little more firmly.

"I-I'm A-aurora Sm-Smith" she said shakily, the poor girl was obviously frightened

"Okay Aurora how come you were on that ship?"

"Umm... well, the man, Luke I think his name was," she noticed shivers go around the room at the mention of his name, "yeah well I was kinda being chased by this huge dog, hellhound Luke called it, and Luke showed me the way to his ship and told me the basics about our world. He said the gods abandoned him. I don't think I quite believe him. Anyway I stayed there the night before someone-" Percy Jackson burst through the open doors. "HIM!" Rory suddenly pointed at Percy. "He knocked off-board and yes I had kinda wanted to get off but it was scary to be pushed overboard and then see the ship behind you explode!" she said in an excusatory manner, forgetting about her ruse.

Percy looked a bit sheepish "Well... uh, um I was saving you from the explosion," then with a little more confidence "Is that how you express gratitude? I'm Percy Jackson. Your Saviour."

Now it was Rory's turn to look sheepish "I-I'm Aurora Smith. Though you can call- al me Rory."

"Nice to meet you." He said grinning.

I gave him a half-smile, trying to keep up with the shy girl persona.

"Well, we'll leave you to rest now you got some nasty injuries from the explosion." Chiron said. Aurora had noted the strange way he looked at her and didn't know what to think of it. It probably came from being millennia old.

Chiron lead Percy and Annabeth to the main room where the ping-pong table was. "What is it Chiron? What are you not telling us about the girl? I know there's something." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, you were giving her odd looks all the time we were interrogating her. Do you know her?"

Chiron sighed and said "No Percy I do not know her, but before I answer your questions, which I will, tell me, what did she look like to you?"

Percy was slightly confused this "Uh, blonde hair, blue eyes, high cheek bones, quite pretty." Percy answered, missing the jealous glare Annabeth was sending off. "But why is this important?" Annabeth interrupted.

"Because I don't know if you noticed but that girl was covered in mist. So much mist that I could not see her. So much mist that only an Olympian could have put it there. For all we know she could have snakes for hair, what you saw was what the person who put the mist on her wanted her to look like. The mist is so dense it must have covered her scent and I'm surprised the hellhound even caught a whiff of her scent. I can only see an indistinct outline of a person. I have never seen so much mist on a person. I doubt the girl herself knows what she truly looks like because the mist placed there was placed over fourteen years ago. "

**PLEASE! Review, Review Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy. Here we go!**

Annabeth was confused and she didn't like it. She had been pondering what had been said yesterday, it just didn't make sense. Who would go to such lengths to hide the girl? What was so special about her? She was a demigod that someone obviously didn't want found. Was it possible that she was a child of the big three? No, Annabeth shook this thought away. Poseidon didn't hide Percy and Zeus didn't hide Thalia, but maybe... Hades? Hades did hide Bianca and Nico, maybe he was hiding Rory too? No, if Hades was so desperate to protect her he wouldn't have sent a hellhound after her, she's probably a daughter of Hermes or someone who hid her because... because her mortal parent had died and Rory needed protection. Yes that seemed most likely.

She sighed and headed to the big house Rory was getting out today and Chiron had asked her to babysi- oh sorry, show around. Chiron had decided to treat Rory as a normal camper and not tell her about the mist.

**The big house**

Rory had put on a camp t-shirt and jeans. She felt like she was betraying Luke and she didn't like it. There was a knock on the door. "Hey, we didn't get properly introduced last night. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." She had blonde hair and calculating grey eyes as if she was determining if you'd be good on her side or if she should mark you as an enemy.

"Hey" I said, averting my eyes.

"This is camp-half blood. This is the only place where half-bloods are safe. We can train you so you can survive in the outside world. No monsters can enter here unless invited in. Don't go in the woods they are stocked with monsters for training. There are twelve cabins. One for each Olympian god, you go in your parents cabin. There are loads of things you can do, archery, sword fighting, foot-racing, canoeing and if you're feeling adventurous there's the climbing wall that pours lava down if you're too slow. Any questions?" Annabeth said this extremely quickly with an air of a business woman who was trying to sell a product with an enthusiasm that had died long ago.

"Um... how do we find out who our godly parent is?" Rory was genuinely curious about the answer to this question. Ever since she had entered this world of monster and gods she had been curious about this. Who was her parent, as an orphan she had always wanted family and here it was.

"They claim you. It will probably happen soon so no need to worry. We can also guess a little by the things you are good at, but we can't put you in a cabin until you've been claimed." She explained with a half smile.

"Right, so if I haven't been claimed where do I stay?" Asked Rory with slight trepidation.

"Well do you have any belongings with you?"

Rory's thoughts turned bitter. Not once, in these past few days had she thought of what she had left behind.

She missed some of the friends she had made long ago. She missed the bracelet made by her best friend from the first orphanage. She missed all her clothes, the things she could call her own.

And that hurt.

Suddenly she shot back to the present as someone was frantically waving their hand in front of her face.

"Hello! Hey! Are you okay? What's wrong? Hello? HELLO!" Annabeth almost screamed.

"Sorry, I was..." Rory trailed off.

Annabeth was looking at her strangely "So, I'm guessing that's a no?"

Rory frowned and then remembered "What? Oh that, yeah. I mean no, I don't have any stuff."

"That's okay I've got some spare stuff I can lend you. Just follow me for a sec, Okay?"

Rory gave her a small nod and they set of towards a small cluster of buildings. As they got closer Rory realised that the buildings were in a sort of U shape. Each was very unique and completely original.

One looked like some sort of metal factory, another looked a little like a greenhouse, over-run with plants but the one that really caught her attention was one that was mortifyingly pink.

Annabeth lead her over to a pretty cabin in blue and gold. Over the doorway was an intricately carved owl.

She told Rory to wait outside while she went in fetch a small bag of toiletries and some jeans and another camp T-shirt.

Annabeth came out and gave them to Rory "I think these should fit."

"Thanks." She gave Annabeth a small smile.

"It's nothing. Right so these are the cabins the two at the head are Zeus's and Hera's," she said while pointing a what looked like a Greek villa, with beautiful white marble and shining bronze doors. It gave off an air of power.

The cabin next to it was very similar but smaller with peacocks strutting about in the lawn.

"Then next to those are Poseidon's and Demeter's then Ares and Athena" She pointed to the cabin she had just came out of and then to the one opposite.

"Apollo's and Atremis," she said pointing to the next two, they were very similar but one was as silver as the moon and the other as golden as the sun.

The next two she pointed to "Hephaestus and Aphrodite," were the ones that looked like the factory and a Barbie dream house.

The last she pointed to were "Hermes and Dionysus."

I then noticed something a little odd. Some Cabins where overflowing with campers while other looked like no one had set foot in them for years.

"Why are some empty?"

Annabeth looked oddly strained "Well Hera is the god of marriage and since she is married to Zeus, so no mortal kids. Atremis took a vow of eternal maidenhood so no children whatsoever."

Rory could tell Annabeth was avoiding something. She pressed Annabeth further, "What about Zeus then?"

"That doesn't matter. Anyways you'll be staying at Hermes cabin since he is the patron of travellers." Annabeth quickly changed the subject and Rory could tell she was definitely hiding something.

There was a very awkward pause before Annabeth lead her over to the shabbiest of the cabins. It was well worn and looked quite old.

"Well, this is it." Annabeth lead here inside and she found that every inch of space was covered in sleeping bags and belongings. There were campers lying about listening to music and chatting with each other.

"Hey guys this is a new camper Rory Smith." I gave a small with but was shook slightly under the stares of all the campers.

"Determined?"

"Or Undetermined?" Said two identidical boys.

"Undetermined." Replied Annabeth. Everybody let out a little groan.

"Now, Now" said one of the boys,

"Play nicely."

"Connor and" said one,

"Travis Stroll" said the other

"Sons of Hermes," they said together with a small bow.

"Now bye bye Annabeth!"

"We want to give our camper a special little welcome,"

Annabeth left feeling sorry for Rory.

What Rory didn't know as Connor pointed to a small space on the floor was that she would be moving cabins, tonight.


End file.
